Just Doing My Job
by soaringinlove
Summary: I guess it’s my super duper extraordinary matchmaking skills. Or maybe it’s just because I’m nice. But the only thing that keeps the whole ‘Zanessa’ thing out of the public eye is, well…me. Ashley Michelle Tisdale.


AN: Hey guys! Yep, it's true. I have risen from the dead. LOL. I actually got around writing something. It's a OneShot, but…I kinda like it. Haha, well I hope you like it.

Oh yeah…it's based off of the second video in Popstar!'s myspace under HSM secrets number 3, I do believe. There are also a few references to other actual events, so hopefully ya'll will know what I'm refering to. And, if you don't, PM me and I will put it in my profile.

**Just Doing My Job**

**Summary**: I guess it's my super duper extraordinary matchmaking skills. Or maybe it's just because I'm nice. But the only thing that keeps the whole 'Zanessa' thing out of the public eye is, well…me. Ashley Michelle Tisdale.

**Pairings**: Zanessa. Duh. And a little bit of Lashley. We'll see.

**Status**: OneShot. AKA completed.

------

London, England. _High School Musical_ Premiere.

I pushed a lock of bleached blonde hair behind my ear, admiring my blue nail polish. The British air flocked my body, pushing my long dress up my leg, baring a little too much.

"Nice legs, Ash." A familiar voice rang from behind me.

"Oh, just shut up, Lucas." I slapped the other blonde on the arm, trying to hide my embarrassment.

It was a weird feeling, with his eyes staring at me, practically undressing me with his eye. When other people did that, it would usually send a harsh shiver down my spine, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.

But Lucas…that was different. I almost liked it-…Nahhh.

Quickly, I shook my head, walking away from the situation. That's how it always was for me; I would always run away. I seemed to have a problem with my own relationships, and spent too much time on the relationships of others.

"_Corbin, zip it. We can't have Zac and Vanessa hear us." I snapped quietly. Accompanied by my costars, Corbin and Monique, I was stuffed into the small bathroom of Vanessa's trailer._

"_Well, what if Luc is late? I bet he forgot what time it was…" Corbin began rambling. _

"_CORBIN BLEU." Monique hissed. Instantly, the big-haired boy shut his mouth, widening his eyes. _

_Monique's mouth curved into a smirk. She said sweetly, "Thank you."_

"_Shh," I leaned closer to the door. "I think Lucas just slammed the door shut."_

_On the other side of the door, we could hear a small yelp from a distraught Vanessa, and a "Shit," from an angry Zac. _

"_So far, so good." I grinned._

_------_

_Minutes later, I stood outside in the Utah wind, hugging an ecstatic Vanessa. Beaming, Zac joined us. _

"_Hey, Ash. Even though you totally invaded our privacy, held us captives, listened in on a private conversation, and freaked us out-," _

"_While you were making out," I added. _

_Zac nodded, and then continued, "We owe you a thank you." He put his arm around Vanessa's waist as she smiled up at him. "You know, for getting us together."_

"_Finally." Vanessa said._

"_Yes, finally." Zac repeated his girlfriend's words. _

"_Hey," I punched him playfully on the arm. "anything for my best friends."_

Yes. It was I, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, who finally brought those two love birds together. But I didn't stop there. No, I helped them even further.

"_Zac and Vanessa." Kenny's voice was tight. "We have one final rule for you two."_

_Zac groaned. After a few hours of sitting through Kenny's many speeches, we were getting tired. But, the rules were for our own good. I mean, we wouldn't want to be bombarded every time we stepped out of a building. _

_Some of the restrictions included: Always tell someone when you are leaving the house, and make sure you wear sunglasses and hat when at a mall. _

_But Zac and Vanessa were a different story. Their romance had to be kept under raps. _

"_There must be no canoodling, touching, kissing, hugging, or anything else that falls under the PDA department." Kenny told them. _

_This earned another groan from Zac, who had a worried Vanessa on his lap. "C'mon, dude. Seriously. I can't even touch her?" _

_Kenny rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you can touch her…but it can't be all that lovey-dovey stuff, like we've seen plenty of times before."_

_I laughed, and Zac, Vanessa, and Kenny all glared at me._

"_And, Ashley. Seeing as you were the one to bring this whole romance on," Kenny continued, "I'm leaving you equally to blame for any breaking of these rules. Ya hear?" _

_I gulped, nodding. _

So, being the wonderful friend who just so happens to see everything they do, I was left to make sure that Zac and Vanessa are seen as only friends…no more, no less.

And, I must say, I'm pretty darn good at covering up for them, I might add.

"_Okay, ladies and gents. Please, uh, take your positions in front of this, err, red curtain here. That's it. Now, um, pose for me," the puny photographer studdered._

_I looked around at either side of me. Monique was smiling, and I couldn't help but giggle at Corbin's 'manly' expression. Moving my gaze to Zac and Vanessa, I noticed that their hands had automatically intertwined themselves. Well, I couldn't let them stand out like that…but I couldn't tell them either, or else the photographer would hear. So, cautiously, I grabbed Lucas's hand, trying to intertwine my fingers with his. However, the result was awkward._

_But I saved their romance from the public eye, and saved myself from the wrath of Kenny Ortega._

And, only the other day…

"_Vanessa, would you accompany me on a carriage ride?" Zac outstretched his hand toward Vanessa, who giggled, nodding in response. _

_I grinned at the couple, then turned my attention back to the reporters-_

_The reporters!_

_Suddenly, just as the press realized the stars of High School Musical were cuddled closely on a romantic carriage ride, I hopped beside Vanessa. _

"_Smile," I hissed out of the corner of my ultra glossy lips. _

_Saved by Ashley Tisdale, once again._

Wow, I'm good.

"Watch this!" Corbin shouted from the other side of the street.

We watched as he began flipping through the air.

I laughed, and noticed Zac and Vanessa laugh as well.

Oh, God.

Popstar! cameras and an arm-linked Zac and Vanessa meant one huge headline throughout all tween magazines reading Zanessa Spotting.

"Hey Zac, Vanessa!" I grabbed Vanessa's free arm.

"Hi," they said in unison.

I cocked my head in the direction on the press.

"Oh, hiiiiii Ashley!" Vanessa obviously got the hint.

Zac winked, sticking his hands into his back pockets.

So, we walked and talked. Actually, it was more of Vanessa and me talking and walking, while Zac just walked.

Our conversation was interrupted by Zac speaking in the other direction, "I can't even do that," he said.

Kenny followed Zac's remark saying, "Phew, I'm tired. Naptime for the Disney Channel stars!" He began pushing the press away from us.

"Finally they're gone." I plopped down onto the cement.

"Yes, finally." Zac said before grabbing Vanessa and pressing his lips to hers.

"Ewwww," Corbin, Lucas, and I scrunched up our noses in disgust.

"Zac Efron. Keep your hands to yourself." Vanessa wiped her mouth. "Oh, and thank you soooo much, Ash. You saved us."

I smiled. "Just doing my job."

AN: Well, there it is. To tell you the truth, it wasn't really my best work...at all. But, at least I got my thoughts onto the computer, finally. LOLL. So, R&R. PWEEAAASSEEE and sankaboo. ; )


End file.
